


Sleeping

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes home to find Harry fast asleep.  At least he thinks he's sleeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

As Draco walks into the bedroom two things became readily apparent to him. The first is that Harry is already fast asleep, clearly hogging most of the covers as usual. The second is that beneath the covers he is also very naked, something Draco notices immediately because of the long expanse of tan hip and thigh he can see peeking out from beneath the blankets that are twisted around his legs and just covering half of his stomach.

Treading softly across the dark room Draco disrobes quietly, carefully folding his clothing and setting them on the dresser before slowly climbing into the bed. As Draco’s knees hit the soft mattress the bed dips in response and he watches as Harry lets out of a soft sigh, rolling over onto his side and in the process tugging the blankets down even farther leaving very little to the imagination.

“Fuck, Harry,” he whispers to himself, itching to reach out to touch him but he restrains himself knowing Harry hasn’t been sleeping well lately. There will be plenty of time for other things tomorrow, but for now Harry looks so incredibly relaxed he can’t bring himself to wake him up even if other parts of his anatomy are clearly very awake.

With practiced ease Draco manages to slip himself comfortably into the bed, and is even able to free a bit of the blankets for himself. Very carefully he slides his body up against Harry’s, laying his head down on the pillow next to his and gently throwing his arm out across Harry’s chest. Harry’s skin is warm and soft, and his heart beats loud and steady against Draco’s forearm.

“You’re lucky I love you so much or we might have a problem with this blanket stealing habit you have,” Draco tells Harry’s sleeping form so quietly he can barely even hear himself speak. “Especially when you look like that. What’s the point in sleeping naked if you’re going to cover it all up. Gods the things I wouldn’t do to you.”

Draco snaps his mouth shut when Harry starts to move again, kicking at the blankets in his sleep, and he can’t stop the small whimper that leaves his mouth as Harry finally settles down again and this time there is nothing left covering the dark trail of hair that travels from his belly button down to his groin.

“Harry!” Draco all but yells, reaching down to grab his pillow before raising it into the air and hitting Harry over the head with it. “You were just pretending!”

Harry for his part doesn’t look the least bit ashamed of himself as he leans up on his elbows and grins at Draco, eyes still sleepy but his smile is open and playful. “Oh but you’re so cute when you’re all worked up.”

“I do not get worked up!” He shouts, voice squeaking and Harry just grins again rolling over until his own warm and heavy body is pressing Draco back down into the bed.

“So there a lot of things you wanna do to me?” He teases, barely blinking at Draco who has to look down, to look away from the intensity of Harry’s stare without glasses.

“You weren’t suppose to hear me. You were supposed to be sleeping.”

“I’m not sleeping now,” he says innocently, linking their hands together before leaning down to capture Draco’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss that makes his toes curl because it isn’t rushed or desperate. The kiss is slow and deliberate as if Harry is trying to remind him that they have forever.

“You’re incredibly exhausting you know that. It’s a good thing I love you,” Draco murmurs in between kisses, and he swears he can feel Harry smiling against his lips.

“I love you too,” Harry whispers, playfulness replaced with a burning intensity, and Draco knows there will be no sleeping tonight.


End file.
